Sixteen Personality Factors Questionnaire
The Sixteen Personality Factor Questionnaire (or 16PF)16PF is a trademark of the Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, see IPAT.com., is a multiple-choice personality questionnaire which was scientifically developed over several decades of research by Raymond B. Cattell and his colleagues. Beginning in the 1940s, Cattell used the newly emerging techniques of factor analysis (based on the correlation coefficient) in a quest to try to discover all the fundamental dimensions of human personalityCattell, R.B., The description and measurement of personality. New York: World Book, 1946.. Thus, the 16PF Questionnaire was empirically developed to comprehensively measure all of the basic traits of normal personalityCattell, R. B., Cattell, A. K., & Cattell, H.E. P., 16PF Fifth Edition Questionnaire. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1993.. In addition to the sixteen primary traits, these researchers also discovered five "second-order" traits of personality now known as the Big FiveCattell, R.B., Eber, H.W., & Tatsuoka, M.M. Handbook for the Sixteen Personality FactorQuestionnaire (16PF). Champaign, IL: Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1970., which have recently become popularized. From early in his research, Cattell found the structure of personality to be multi-level or hierarchical, with both primary and secondary level traits Cattell, R. B. Personality and motivation structure and measurement. New York: World Book, 1957.. The sixteen primary factors were a result of factor-analyzing hundreds of ratings of everyday behaviors to find the structure behind them. Next, five global (or second-order) factors were discovered by factor-analyzing the sixteen primary traits. Thus, the 16PF provides scores on both the second-order global traits which provide an overview of personality at a higher, broad-brush, conceptual level, as well as the more precise primary traits, which reveal the fine details of each unique personality. A listing of these traits can be found in the article on the 16 Personality Factor Model. Cattell also found that there was a third-order level of personality organization that contained just two over-arching, top-level factors Cattell, H.E.P. and Mead, A.D. The 16PF Questionnaire. In G.J. Boyle, Matthews, G. & Saklofske, D.H. (Eds), The Sage Handbook of Personality Theory and Testing: Vol. 2, Personality Measurement and Testing., Sage Publishing, Los Angeles, 2008., but less time was spent on defining this most abstract level of personality organization. Because of its scientific origins, the 16PF has a long history of empirical research, and is embedded in Cattell's comprehensive theory of individual differences. The test's 60 years of research have shown it to be effective in a variety of settings where an in-depth, integrated understanding of the whole person is needed. It is used in schools and colleges, clinical and counseling settings, career counseling and employee selection and development, as well as in basic personality research. The test has been found to predict a wide range of important behaviors, such as creativity, academic achievement, cognitive style, empathy and interpersonal skills, leadership potential, conscientiousness, self-esteem, frustration tolerance, coping patterns, marital compatibility, and job performanceCattell, R.B., Eber, H.W., & Tatsuoka, M.M. Handbook for the Sixteen Personality Factor Questionnaire (16PF). Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1970. Conn, S. R., & Rieke, M. L. The 16PF Fifth Edition technical manual. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1994. Russell, M.T., & Karol, D. The 16PF Fifth Edition administrator's manual. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 2002.. The test is widely used internationally. It has been translated and adapted into over 35 languages and dialects. Cattell and his colleagues also developed parallel personality questionnaires to measure traits across the age-ranges, such as the Adolescent Personality Questionnaire for ages 12 to 18 yearsSchuerger, J.M.. 16PF Adolescent Personality Questionnaire. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Champaign IL, 2001.. A shorter version, the 16PF Select Questionnaire, has been developed for personnel settings Cattell, R.B., Cattell, A.K., Cattell, H.E.P., & Kelly, M.K. 16PF Select Questionnaire. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign, IL, 1999.. Cattell also developed measures of ability, such as three scales of the Culture-Fair Intelligence TestIPAT. Measuring intelligence with the Culture Fair Tests: Manual for Scales 2 and 3. Champaign, IL: Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., 1973 and tests of motivation. These tests are available from IPAT.com. Basic description of test The most recent edition of the Sixteen Personality Factor Questionnaire (16PF) is the fifth edition of the testCattell, R. B., Cattell, A. K., & Cattell, H.E.P., 16PF Fifth Edition Questionnaire. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1993.. The test was originally published in 1949; the second and third editions were published in 1956 and 1962, respectively; and the fourth edition had five alternative forms which were released between 1967 and 1969. The fifth edition revision was aimed at updating, improving, and simplifying the language used in the test; simplifying the answer format; creating new validity indices; improving the psychometric properties of the test, including new reliability and validity data; and developing a new standardization sample that reflects the current U.S. Census population. The 16PF Fifth Edition consists of 185 multiple-choice items which are written at a fifth-grade reading level. The item content is non-threatening and asks simple questions about daily behavior, interests, and opinions. Administration of the test takes about 35-50 minutes for the paper-and-pencil version and about 30 minutes by computer. Because the test instructions are simple and straightforward, and the test is untimed, it is virtually self-administrable and can be given in either an individual or a group setting. The 16PF Questionnaire was designed to be administered to adults approximately age 16 and older, but there are parallel tests for various younger age ranges (e.g., the 16PF Adolescent Personality QuestionnaireSchuerger, J.M. 16PF Adolescent Personality Questionnaire. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Champaign IL, 2001.). The test provides scores on sixteen primary scales (one of which is a brief ability scale), five global scales, and three validity scales. All personality scales are bipolar, meaning that both ends of each scale have a clear, meaningful definition. The 16PF Questionnaire has been translated into more than 35 languages and dialects worldwide. Thus the test can be administered in many different languages, scored with a local national normative sample for that particular language group, and reported in over a dozen different languages. The test has been culturally adapted in these countries, with standardization samples plus reliability and validity information collected locally and presented in the manuals. The 16PF Questionnaire can be hand-scored using a set of scoring keys, or computer-scored by mailing or faxing the answer sheet to the Publisher IPAT". The test can also be administered and scored using a software system or using an internet-based system, which provides administration in many different languages. There are numerous computer-generated interpretive reports which can be used to help interpret the test for different purposes, for example, the Personal Career Development Profile, the Karson Clinical Report, The Couples Counseling Report, the Human Resource Development Report, the Data Summary Report, the Teamwork Development Report, and the Leadership Coaching Report. There are also many books available that help with test interpretation, for example, 16PF Interpretation in Clinical Practice (Karson, Karson, & O'Dell, 1997)Karson, M., Karson, S., & O'Dell, J.W., 16PF Interpretation in Clinical Practice: A guide to the FIfth Edition. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1997., The 16PF: Personality in Depth (Cattell, H.B.,1989)Cattell, H.B., The 16PF:Personality in Depth. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1989., or Essentials of the 16PF (Cattell, H.E. & Schuerger, J.M, 2003)Cattell, H.E. & Schuerger, J.M., Essentials of the 16PF. John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, 2003.. A shorter version of the test, the 16PF Select (Cattell, Cattell, Cattell & Kelly, 1999)Cattell, R. B., Cattell, A. K., & Cattell, H.E.P. & Kelly, M.L. 16PF Select Questionnaire. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 1999., was developed specifically for use in employee selection settings, and involves a subset of the items and scales in the regular test. The 16PF Express (Gorsuch, 2007)Gorsuch, R.L. The 16PF Express. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 2007. provides a very short, 15-minute, version of the test for research purposes, which has about four items per factor and a different answer-format. The 16PF traits are also included in the PsychEval Personality Questionnaire (PEPQ), which combines measures of both normal and abnormal personality dimensions into one test (Cattell, Cattell, Cattell & Russell, 2003)Cattell, R.B., Cattell, A.K., Cattell, H.E.P., Russell, M.T. The PsychEval Personality Questionnaire. Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, Inc., Champaign IL, 2003. See also *Raymond B. Cattell *16 Personality Factor theory *Big Five personality traits *Meyers-Briggs (MBTI) *Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory (MMPI) *Nonprojective personality measure References *16PF Cattell comprehensive personality interpretation /Heather Birkett Cattell. Champaign, IL : Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, c.1997. *16PF couple's counseling report / Mary T. Russell. Champaign, IL : Institute for Personality and Ability Testing, 1995. Category:Personality measures Category:Nonprojective personality measures